1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication method used in a digital cordless telephone system, such as a personal headphone system (PHS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Among communication apparatus used in, for example, the digital cordless telephone system, there are an apparatus having the function of a local base station with reset to other communication equipments, and a local mode subscriber, as a communication equipment having the function of communicating with the local base station.
In such communication apparatus, the subscriber usually can be selectively used for a public mode or for a local mode. The public mode is a mode for the subscriber to have communication of the information via a public base station, which is a radio station installed for public use. This public mode is used when the subscriber is used outdoors independently. The local mode is such a mode in which the communication of the information by the subscriber is had via an equipment installed in, for example, a domicile, as a local base station, that is in which the subscriber is used in the domicile in the vicinity of the local base station.
Heretofore, the local mode subscriber cannot be used for the public mode and the local mode simultaneously, such that it has been necessary to select whether the local mode subscriber should be used in the public mode or in the local mode. That is, in the conventional communication apparatus, it has been necessary to set the subscriber for use in the public mode or in the local mode depending on the state in which it is used.
Thus the subscriber of the conventional communication apparatus cannot receive incoming call signals of different modes. For example, if, in the conventional communication apparatus, the local mode subscriber is set for use in the local mode, it has not been possible with the local mode subscriber to respond to the incoming call signal of the public mode.